


Green Beneath Blue

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Destiny, Drabble, Fate, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: To defeat a rising evil. The incarnate of evil itself. Lashing out at a boy, because of an age long gone. A demon no longer living. That’s what Grandma had said.--Reflections on the weight of destiny, the role of a hero, and a world beneath of the sea
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Green Beneath Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for the weekly prompt, the adult timeline!

Link sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world was upon him, even though he was sitting by the water. Green clouded his mind. Grandma had told him a long story that day. One of adventure, glory, and misfortune. And a boy.

A boy already younger than him when he started, forced to sleep for years. Grandma said it was to deem the boy worthy, but Link thought that was ridiculous. The poor boy, so young, trapped in a fate he could not escape. What did he do for such a terrible fate. Link kicked up sand in anger, letting the grains fly. 

To defeat a rising evil. The incarnate of evil itself. Lashing out at a boy, because of an age long gone. A demon no longer living. That’s what Grandma had said.

But the thing that sent chills down his spine was the boy’s name. Somehow in all the years it had not been lost; it carried in the waves of the water. 

_Link._

His own name. 

And as the heat grew, unwavering in strength, Link knew summer was approaching. And with it his 12th birthday. It felt like an omen. Of death and betrayal.

Of disappearing, just like the last hero had. Grandma drew out a large castle in the sand, telling him of a land beneath the waves. 

Link wouldn’t believe it, yet in his heart he knew such horrible things had happened. He knew that the boy had disappeared. No one knew why, or how, but the goddesses had to flood the land because of that. How can one person make such a difference?

Grandma had shown him the hero’s attire that he would wear in just a few months. 

The green clothing struck unexplainable fear and wonder into his soul. He decided then that he despised the tunic and hat. 

Link looked out to this sea, thinking of things long past and wishing it would stay that way. 

But, things never stayed the same. The inevitable could only be delayed. 

\--

As Link walked through the castle of black and white, his mind drifted back towards his island, months back, when he learned of this place. His last thought before returning to his home was clear, and the irony was something Wind would have laughed at if he wasn’t so horrified. 

Eerie music dripped through the broken walls, climbing inside, tearing him from the inside out. Even with time stopped, the music played on. Like the screams of the people that died here. 

His mind jumped to Ayrll without his permission. He prayed a silent prayer to the goddesses as his footsteps made soft thuds onto the gray stones. 

Did the boy have someone he loved like a sibling? The statue only showed his glory. Had he ever felt fear, love, hate? Can a hero even feel such things? Or were they meant to venture on, strong and forever alone. People were there, but are they really? 

The castle felt cold and distant, years away after Link’s thoughts. 

Even dressed in the hero’s clothing, he was cold, shivering, goosebumps prickling this skin. The Hylian looked up at the boy of stone and vowed he would do anything to help. 

The garb he wore was green. A green that stretched for miles when Link looked at the land beyond the castle. He had never seen so much grass, still bright with life, even after many a dark year. 

It reminded him of Farore's Pearl, which glowed with the same green hue, the hue of courage. The hue of the hero, it seemed. A hue of bravery, adventure, trust, and glory. 

Link wore the garb with pride from then on, even through the hottest days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
